


Holster's Nap Couch

by PopularOpinion



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, M/M, Nap couch, Semi-Public Sex, Super light angst for like one second, They're stupid and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopularOpinion/pseuds/PopularOpinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like they have not fooled around on Holsters nap couch before and screw it they're graduating in a week anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holster's Nap Couch

It's not like this is the first time they've screwed around on Holster's nap couch before. They've done practically everything on this couch, but they've never actually fucked on it. Ransom thinks it's a terrible idea. Well about as terrible as something can be when you're about to have sex with your smoking hot boyfriend. But the guys would be here soon enough to kiss the ice and Ransom really didn't want anyone walking in looking for them and finding them getting off in the lounge. But Holster had looked at him over his glasses with sad puppy dog eyes and the suggestion that the couch deserved a proper goodbye, and his resolve melted, so here they were about to fuck at Faber. 

It takes all of ten minutes for Ransom to calm down and actually start to enjoy himself. He's hovering slightly over Holster trying hard not to squish him, all the while trying to press as close to the other boy as he can get. "I can't believe you talked me into this," He smiles into the kiss as Holster drags his hands up his torso dragging his shirt up until it gets to the point where Rans has to pull himself off of Holsters lips to get it over his head. 

"It's not like you haven't been thinking about it either," Holster chirps back pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. He pulls Ransom back down to and starts licking and nipping at his neck. "Plus, how funny is it gonna be in 10 years when we have a team reunion or some shit and tell them all we were pretty frequently naked in Faber and not just during showers." 

Ransom does chuckle a little at the thought, but it gets caught in his throat as Holster bites at the edge of his jaw particularly hard and grinds his hips up against Ransoms. "We probably don't have a whole lot of time," Ransom looks down at Holster and hopes he understands and then he remembers its Holster so of course he knows exactly what Ransom is talking about. Holster just nods and for a split second Justin thinks he sees something sad in his eyes but then Holster is kissing him again and making quick work of getting both of their jeans off.

Once their finally undressed and the lube and condoms have been fished out of the discarded jackets things, start really settle in. Their about to do this. About to ruin the sanctity of Faber and the couch that Holster has spent four years napping on and a year messing around with Ransom. Ransom mouths along Holsters neck as he begins to lube up his fingers. Rans gives Holsters dick a quick rub before he drags his hand down to his tight hole. They have done this hundreds of times before but Holster still gasps a little at the sensation of something fillings him. 

"God Adam, you make the most amazing faces when I fingered you. I'm only one in, and you already look like you could come," Instead of responding Holster kisses Ransom again and pushes down on the finger inside of him. Ransom pumps his finger in and out a few more times before he pushes the next one in angling them until he finds Holsters prostate, and he wishes he could record the sound Holster makes and replay it over and over until the end of time.  "You ready for another?" 

Adam nods and lets out a breathy yeah and Ransom slowly slips the third finger in beside the others. He wishes he could stay here forever with Holster fucking himself on his fingers and moaning into his mouth, but Rans knows they don't have much time. And he if he's being honest he's a little more turned on then he thought he was, and if he doesn't get inside Holtzy soon he's going to go insane. He stretches him a little more kissing him and biting his lower lip, and it feels perfect just the two of them doing what they were always meant to do. "If you don't fuck me soon, I'm going to come, and the whole point of this was to have sex in Faber. Not just to make a mess all over the couch," And Ransom has to laugh because of course he and Holtzy are so in synch that they both know when it's time to move things along. 

"Alright, dude but only because I know how badly you want to defile this couch."

"And because it's you and I always feel like this when I'm with you, bro."  

"Bro, do you like love me or something?" Ransom laughs while he tears open the little foil package and rolls on the condom and lines up.

"Yeah bro but only cause you make me look cool in comparison," Holster chirps back Ransom just huffs and rolls his eyes in response. Holster starts to laugh, and Ransom silences him as he begins slowly pushing into Holsters tight hole. "Jeeze," Holster gasps and his nails dig into Ransoms shoulders, and his heels push into Ransom's ass pushing him forward faster until he's fully sheathed in Holsters ass.

 Ransom pants a little and gives Holster a few seconds to get used to the feeling before he pulls out almost all of the way before slowly pushing in again. Holster moans loudly and drags his fingers down Ransoms back like he knows Rans likes. They know each other so well that they don't even need to speak to understand what the other one wants. Justin looks down at Holster and their eyes catch and hold for a minute, and it's so clear how much Holster loves him that Ransom can barely stand it. He thrusts in a few more times until Holster starts meeting his thrusts and then he picks up the pace lifting Holsters hips so he can get a better angel. They're both panting, and Ransom finds it harder to concentrate on keeping his rhythm with Holster kissing him and moaning into his mouth hot and filthy. Ransom licks his palm and starts to stroke Holster as the heat in his belly twists, and he knows they won't last much longer. Its only a few more carefully angled thrusts and Holster is coming all over his fist with a loud moan that sounds something like a mix of Justin and Ransom. Holsters contracting muscles squeeze Ransom and after one, two, three more thrusts he's coming with the name Adam on his lips. 

"Jesus Christ we're good at that," Ransom says as he drops his full weight onto Holsters body, Holster huffs and Ransoms pretty sure he agrees with him. He carefully pulls out tying the condom and pushing off Adam to find something to clean them up. He comes back a few minutes later, condom disposed of in the bathroom and paper towels in tow, he tosses them at Holster and pulls out his phone to check the time; they still have about 10 minutes before the rest of the team was supposed to arrive. "You're lucky I find you so incredibly hot or else someone might have come looking for us."

Rans starts pulling on his clothes and it takes him a little while to realize that Holster still hasn't moved off the couch. He turned around only to be met with the most heartbreaking look he's ever seen. "Adam," He cautions. "Whats wrong, bro?"

"I'm just afraid this isn't going to work out between us," And Ransom feels his heart shatter, his best friend, the love of his life is breaking up with him right before they're supposed to start their lives together. 

"What?" Is all he can get out. His chest feels like its closing, and he's pretty sure that if Holster were looking at his face, he would be able to tell Ransom was about to go into coral reef mode. 

"I'm just scared that we're going to spend the whole summer apart and then by the time we're supposed to go to Boston you realize how wrong you were about me. Or that we'll be together in Boston, and then I'll do something stupid, and you'll realize I'm not good enough for you. I'm terrified dude." And Holster is finally looking him in the eyes again, and Ransom almost wants to laugh at the fact that Holster is still starch naked on the couch.

Instead, he steps forwards and grabs Holsters face. "Adam Birkholtz you have been my best bro for four years, I've lived with you for three of those years, I've been dating you for a year. If you really think that I would _ever_ get sick of you, you can bet your ass it would have been years ago. But I'm pretty sure I've loved you in some form or another since we were frogs so I don't care if you don't think it will work out because I have faith enough for both of us." And with that, he kisses Holster sweetly on the lips. "Now get up because we have some ice to kiss and a life to start."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me at http://holdupwethisboy.tumblr.com


End file.
